Someone, Somtimes
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: It has been years since he has opened himself up to another. What is it about this girl that makes him want to start now? What is so comforting about her? - Sanguini is troubled and Luna attempts to comfort him.


**Someone, Sometimes**

* * *

Death. Destruction. **Blood. **_So much blood. _

His stomach clenches as his topaz eyes scan the room. So much chaos. So much carnage. His insides ache with hunger and the shame creeps up on him. He hangs his head as that oh-so-familiar self-hate boils white hot rage deep inside of him. It burns hotter than the sickening desire that brought forth the rage in the first place.

He starts as soft, warm fingers coil around his wrist. He turns his attention to the petite girl standing before him. Her long blonde hair is tangled and dirty with dust and rubble but, her eyes glow with a vivacity so intriguing he can't help but stare. "You're troubled." It is not a question and her perceptiveness is almost eerie.

"You could say that." He responds. His body relaxes as his anger ebbs away.

She doesn't speak but lightly pulls on his wrist. He follows as she leads him down the staircase and out of the castle, too allured by her actions to protest.

They trek on – through damp grass and through crowds of celebrators and mourners. She leads him along the lake toward the edge of the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" He breaks the silence and it almost feels like a sin.

"There is something I want to show you." She continues to lead him into the forest. The sun has since disappeared over the hills and the sky is a glittered blanket of black velvet looming over them as they travel on.

Moments pass before they reach a small alcove in the forest, void of trees. The blonde releases her grip and sinks to the ground, kneeling in the grass. She folds her hands in her lap and stares up at the stars. He stands beside her, completely fixated on her motionless figure. She seems so content, so peaceful, and for a moment he envies her.

"Why did you bring me here?" he breaks the silence, his voice ripe with irritation. He has no need for this. He could be back at the castle helping the wounded or assisting in cleaning away the rubble.

She remains silent for a moment, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her gaze unwavering. "My father told me when I was little that when someone died they became a star. I lost my mother when I was young and whenever I am sad, I come here and I find her star. Sometimes I talk to her and it makes me feel better."

"I have no one to search for." The words escape him before he can stop himself.

"No one at all? Not a mother, a father, a friend? You lost no one during the battle."

"It has been too long for me to start looking now." He finds himself sinking to the grass beside her. "It has been so long since I have thought of my family. So long since I have –" He trails off. It has been years since he has opened himself up to another. What is it about this _girl _that makes him want to start now? What is so _comforting _about her?

"Since?" She urges him on; one of her small hands reaches out, her fingers intertwining with his. She watches him and he finds that the intensity of her gaze makes him slightly uncomfortable. It is almost as if she _already knows _and only wants to hear him admit it himself.

"Being what I am, it is best that I keep to myself." He looks down, suddenly ashamed to look at her. He should not be alone with her. "I am sorry. It was wrong of me to follow you here." He pulls his hand from her grip and staggers to his feet.

"Please, don't go. You don't have to talk. Just lay here and look at the stars with me." Her voice is insistent. "We all need someone, sometimes."

He stands, frozen, his back to the mysterious blonde. _Why does she care? Of what interest is he to her? _He knows he should leave, go back to the castle, or better yet leave and never look back, but he can't. He turns.

She is lying on her back, her dirty blonde hair fanned out around her pretty face and he is certain he has never seen a more beautiful creature. He slowly sinks to the ground beside her and lies in the cool, damp grass. He stares up at the stars and finds that the quiet is far more peaceful than the small, glittery accents, but, he decides not to tell her that. Instead, he reaches out and entwines his fingers with hers once more.

And for once, he feels it might not be best to be alone.

* * *

**An – **_**for whatever reason. I love this ship. **_

Challenges:

Multiship Challenge: Easy Medium – Luna/Sanguini &amp; "Stars"  
The Rare Pair Challenge – Luna/Sanguini

Disclaimer – still have to go to work five days a week : )


End file.
